


firework kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Tried, i dont even know what this is, i dont ship this so????, im sorry, it was a present for my friend last month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh shit man i dont even known</p>
            </blockquote>





	firework kisses

in high school, their last year, rose figured all that would happen was that jade would come over, rose would paint her nails, and jade would giggle at the cool and ticklish sensation of rose's cool breath on her hand, and that dave would invite john and they would play mario kart in dave's room all night and then proceed to do some really homo stuff because that was what you guys did any day you had free time. you all spent basically all of your previous summers together, doing exactly that.

she was right for the most part on what would happen, but since this was their last/first summer, bro gave dave fireworks for the occasion. in a spur of absolute brilliance, the four of them went outside and lit them all. jade had a lot of fun with sparklers, dave had a lot of fun lighting the fireworks and shouting, "LOOK AT THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS GO. BANG, BANG MOTHERFUCKERS.", rose had a lot of fun laughing at the two of them, and john? well, john had a lot of fun looking at rose while she was happy. 

dave picks up the last firework and says how this is the last one so "y'all better fucking do what you want to for this!" he says, winking at rose and john. john feels his face heat up, tightening his lips into a thin line. 

but he grabs rose's hand with his own shaky and sweaty hand, and asks if he could kiss her right when the firework went off. rose was surprised, but she nodded. john brought his hands up to her face, circling the area her headband ended at, he looks into her beautiful purple eyes and smiles, leaning down to slowly kiss her. rose pretends shewouldn't stand for slow, cheesy shit usually, but she's actually a sucker for it. she happily grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around john's neck.

when they pulled away, john leaned his forehead against hers, "i've never been happier." he whispers.   
she grins, "i love you, john." 

dave and jade scream and clap in delight, and they spend the rest of the night watching fireworks and talking about stupid shit they did throughout the years.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so in my head dave is actually totally in love with john(oh shit secrets out i love johndave sfm) but he wants john happy so he got him and rose together because john was totally no homo for rose  
> and jade sorta likes rose but she's not really sure because she's a bit,,, oblivious to things like that??? but yeah anyway i wrote this for my bro brophy's birthday in january and i decided that i should post it cus he's always bitching at me to write some fanfic for homestuck and i was like "???????" (im in the kpop fandom ok i write gay fanfic about teen top) and i asked him what he wanted me to write and he's like "try rose/john" and i was like "what"   
> i also did this a while before i hit act five i think so,,,,  
> i'm not done with homestck yet so PLEAse dont hate me omg


End file.
